Kisara Chronicles
by Kiimi
Summary: Romance, drama e aventura. Tudo parecida normal até uma simples garota chegar em Dominó, quando segredos ocultos são libertados e a reencarnação de uma única pessoa que se mantinha no domínio das trevas é feita, despertando o Caos e a fúria dos Deuses.
1. Prólogo

**Avisos:** Yu-Gi-Oh! não me pertence. Isto é uma fanfiction com a finalidade de entretenimento. Alguns personagens são da história original, Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, outras foram criadas por mim.

**Comentários da Autora: **Olá leitores. Venho trazer a vocês uma história de ação, mas com o personagem principal como sendo a Kisara, diferentemente de outras fanfictions que já escrevi, onde o personagem principal era o Seto Kaiba. Desta vez, haverá muito menos romance e muito mais ação, que era o que faltava. Alguns personagem podem estar OC, mas porque simplesmente esta fanfiction fará um drama um pouco mais elaborado do que as novelas comuns, fanfictions comuns que eu normalmente escrevia. Espero que tenham paciência no quesito romance, pois demorará um pouco para ser introduzido na fanfiction.

**Resumo: **Romance, drama e aventura. Tudo parecida normal até uma simples garota chegar em Dominó, quando segredos ocultos são libertados e a reencarnação de uma única pessoa que se mantinha no domínio das trevas é feita, despertando o Caos e a fúria dos Deuses.

**Prólogo**

_''Uma flor ainda desbotada_

_ilude a polícia, rompe o asfalto._

_Façam completo silêncio, paralisem os negócios,_

_garanto que uma flor nasceu._

_Sua cor não se percebe,_

_suas pétalas não se abrem,_

_seu nome não está nos livros,_

_É feia. Mas é realmente uma flor._

_É feia, mas é uma flor. Furou o asfalto, o tédio, o nojo e o ódio.''_

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

O pequeno filhote gemia, fraco, frágil, tentava pedir dos pais a atenção.

-Esta criança - dizia o marido - Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo...

-Esta é a nossa filha - Dizia a mãe, enquanto puxava a pequena ao colo.

-Ahahaha, vai me dizer que esta espécie estranha de ratazana gigante de laboratório é minha filha?

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso, por que ainda duvidas de minha fidelidade? Não há motivo...

O homem se levantou e aproximou-se da mulher. Ela sabia o que estava por vir. Segurou forte sua filha pálida. Ele a agarrou e a derrubou no chão, junto com a criança. Desta vez não demorou muito. O marido suspeito de algo fugiu após a prática de sua 'vingança', não houve sequelas graves nas vítimas. Dias depois o mesmo homem foi encontrado morto, numa batida de carro. Ele estava embriagado.

Alguns anos haviam se passado. A família, que seria apenas a mãe e a filha, se mudaram. Uma família de classe média, uma família que aparentava ser mais ou menos normal. Estavam agora em Dominó. Talvez não fosse a cidade perfeita, talvez não fosse o melhor momento para estar lá, mas uma coisa era certa. As coisas iriam mudar radicalmente.

* * *

**Comentários: **Bem, este prólogo é apenas o início do drama. Não há nada de especial. Ah, acalme-se! Não será só isso a fanfic. Este prólogo ficou extremamente curto, mas tinha que ser feito. **:D**

Enfim, estou aceitando sugestões, ideias e críticas, não gosto muito, mas estou aceitando.** XD**

Obrigada por sua atenção, nos vemos daqui a pouco no capítulo I. **:D**


	2. Questão de Interesse

**Capítulo I : Questão de Interesse**

**7:00 am**

Havia um laço amarrando seus cabelos no topo de sua nuca, um laço comprido e cor-de-rosa. A garota vestia sapatilhas da mesma cor e uma roupa parecida com um uniforme colegial, uma saia de pregas azul-escuro, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e um colete da mesma cor que a saia, por cima. Umas vezes ou outras usava mais um laço, na gola, como uma gravata ou simplesmente um laço mesmo. Não era exigido, a garota apenas gostava de se vertir assim. Também não poderia esquecer de suas meias três quartos branca.

Como um dia comum, a garota teria que ir para a escola. Ela simplesmente foi.

Não importa por onde passasse, não importa o que vestisse, a garota sempre chamava a atenção de quase todos na rua. Sua cor pálida transmitia insalubridade, apesar de sua vivência e seus modos serem extremamente o contrário. Não era anêmica, não era albina e não tinha nenhuma doença crônica, era somente, branca; Ela já estava acostumada com os olhares pertubadores que outros lançavam, simplesmente, ignorava-os.

Na sala de aula, não foi muito diferente, mas logo o preconceito foi desfeito, sendo a primeira aula de Educação Física. Ela realmente, tinha um bom físico, notavam os outros, poderia até usufruir disso como uma carreira futura. Nesta aula, ela teve que se trocar, vestindo roupas adequadas para a prática do esporte; as alunas estavam a jogar volei, graças a menina, o time venceu com facilidade. Ela tinha um saque maravilhoso.

-Você é a aluna nova, certo? - perguntou uma garota, na qual jogou no mesmo time. - Meu Deus! Como você joga bem! Espero que possamos jogar mais vezes juntas no mesmo time.

-Ah, obrigada. Claro que podemos! Por mim, sem problemas. - Respondeu a outra garota. - Qual seu nome?

-Misty, e o seu? - neste exato momento, o sinal tocou, assim, tendo todos que ir se trocar para a próxima aula. - Enfim, não temos tempo para isso, vamos, se não, chegamos atrasadas!

Misty então puxou a garota pelo braço com um pouco de força, enquando corriam meio desengonçadas para o vestiário.

-Vou tomar uma ducha, você deveria tomar uma também. Nossa próxima aula será as 10hs, e às 9:30 começa o intervalo. Vamos comer juntas?

A menina acenou afirmativamente, enquanto a outra garota corria para um dos box.

_''Quantas xícaras de café será que esta garota tomou?''_ - Pensava, a garota pálida.

**00:45 pm**

As aulas tinham acabado, no momento estavam no horário de almoço. Misty, a garota com quem conversara foi sua companhia durante as aulas, era uma garota bem extrovertida e popular, sempre conversando com quase todos. A pálida garota se sentiu lisongeada em ter a companhia de uma pessoa que sabia lhe dar tão bem com todos. Ela foi bem receptiva e o dia estava sendo bom. Era seu primeiro dia de aula.

Enquanto arrumava em seu armário suas roupas ultilizadas na educação física e seus novos livros de acordo com o horário estabelecido, viu um rapaz, de porte alto e cabelos castanhos passar por uma das entradas. Estava saindo do colégio.

_''Mas que rapaz bonito... de que sala será que ele é?''_ - pensou a jovem e inocente garota pálida.

A menina sentiu um peso cair sobre suas costas.

-Apoooosto que você estava pensando como o Seto Kaiba ''deve ser lá em casa'', APOSTO! - Dizia Misty, enquanto dava um leve mata-leão na menina. - Quase todas as garotas e garotos dessa escola são caidíssimos por ele, até eu se posso dizer. Ele é realmente um pedacinho do céu, não acha?

-Ahn? - dizia a garota pálida, corando. - Não é nada disso que você está pensando! :x

-Aham, olha essas bochechas vermelhas, é sim, é sim! - disse Misty, enquanto dava um leve croquete na sua nova colega. - Enfim, vim avisar que não vou poder almoçar com você hoje, mas amanhã podemos almoçar juntas, o que acha?

-Tudo bem, comerei meu bentô no parque da cidade. É aqui perto, não?

-É sim, enfim, tenho que ir, até mais!

E as garotas se despediram. A menina pálida ainda se perguntava o que a garota usava para ter tanta energia assim, ela então juntou suas coisas e foi embora, trancafiando o armário, para o horário de almoço.

**1:02 pm**

Sentada sob a sombra das árvores, a jovem abriu seu bentô, no parque da cidade, e começou a saboreá-lo em frente a um dos lagos que havia lá. Era uma bela paisagem, valia a pena estar comendo lá.

Quando voltava para a sua escola, foi interrompida por um rapaz, de pele morena e sobre-tudo preto, usava um corturno e tinha um cabelo preto comprido, cortado em moicano, era jovem, aparentava ter uns vinte anos de idade. Não houve troca de informações, ele simplesmente a noucateou e a levou consigo.

**2:12 pm**

-Onde estou? - perguntava a garota, enquando passava a mão atrás de sua nuca, onde foi atingida. Logo percebeu que estava sozinha numa sala escura e trancafiada. Encostou na parede até que aparecesse alguém. Não demorou muito.

-Venha comigo, garota. - A menina então engoliu o seco e se levantou. O rapaz segurou firmemente o braço da garota. Ele estava com uma arma branca em sua outra mão, então ambos foram até uma sala, o rapaz era o mesmo que a golpeou. Havia um rapaz vestido formalmente na sala onde entraram, tinha cabelos grisalhos e falta de alguns no topo da cabeça, aparentava ter mais de quarenta anos de idade.

-Tem certeza que é ela, Keisuke?

-Absoluta. - Disse o homem que a trouxe. Ele a largou.

-O que está acontecendo...? - perguntava a garota, com a voz falha.

-'Lanetli', você já jogou Monstros de Duelos alguma vez na sua vida? - Perguntou o rapaz com roupas formais. Ele se aproximava mais da garota.

-Ahn... Uma vez apenas, com um amigo meu, mas a muito tempo atrás, nem existia esses hologramas e tudo mais... - Dizia rapidamente, sem pausas, com medo, dando um passos para trás.

-Algo de estranho ou diferente aconteceu neste duelo, Lanetli?

-Não me lembro.

-Esforce-se.

-Não me lembro, mesmo! - gritou a garota, quando o rapaz a tocou no pescoço. - Mas... Que coisa, vocês me raptam só para perguntar sobre jogos! Eu era muito pequena, não me lembro do que aconteceu.

-Ok.

-Ok? - Dizia a garota, meio aliviada e ainda mais confusa.

-Senhor? - Perguntava o servo, ao lado da garota.

-Ela ainda não despertou, mas é bem claro que é ela. Ajude-a.

-Como quiser.

Depois do ocorrido, o homem do moicano negro levou a garota para fora do local aonde estavam, colocou a dentro de um carro e vendou seus olhos, amarrando também seus braços. Logo chegaram na escola Dominó, e então o moreno de moicano abriu a porta traseira, desamarrou e retirou a venda dos olhos da menina. Ela estava de volta a sua escola, antes que pudesse perceber, o carro já havia tomado partida.

**6:12 pm**

Ao voltar para casa, aproveitava durante esperava o metrô para recuperar suas aulas perdidas durante o rapto. Enquanto estava se aproximando de sua casa, após sair do metrô, a garota logo notou um ponto de incêndio.

_''Poderia ser... Essa não!''_ - gritou a garota, enquanto corria e se aproximava da casa em chamas.

-Mãe? Mãe? - Gritava a garota, procurando o corpo enquanto encobria seu nariz com um pedaço de pano, para impedir a demasiada inalação de CO.

-Está procurando por este cadáver? - Disse um rapaz que segurava a mulher pelo colarim, um certo líquido vermelho manchava suas roupas e escorria pelos seus lábios... A garota assutada deu um passo para trás.

-Quem, ou melhor, o que é você? - Dizia, até perceber o que ele tinha feito com sua familiar. - E o que você fez com a minha mãe?

-Ora, não passou tanto tempo assim, não está se recordando de mim? Ahahahaha... - ria o rapaz, que depois, demonstrou ser o mesmo que encontrara algumas horas atrás..

-Você... Keisuke!

-Minha filha... - Disse a mulher com uma voz fraca, cuspindo sangue. - Desculpa não ter te dito antes...

-Mãe! - a garota então correu até sua familiar. - Não fale, mãe, temos que te levar ao hospital.

-Não dará tempo, você deve ir falar com o Mutou, por isso te trouxe aqui... Minha Kisara... - A mulher então fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Kisara, então, abaixou a cabeça, enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

-Tome. - O rapaz jogou um baralho e um disco de duelo para a garota. - Seria seu presente de aniversário. Neste caso, adiantado então? Não é um otimo presente? Este não é um ótimo dia? - Dizia o rapaz, em gargalhadas altas. Algumas tábuas em chamas caiam sobre algumas superfícies. O local estava demasiado perigo.

A garota puxou o deck e o apertou forte.

-Por quê... Por que... você fez... isso? - Perguntava, ainda olhando para o chão, enquanto se levantava.

-Questão de interesse, querida Lanetli. - Disse o rapaz, fitando cada movimento da garota. Ele tinha feito o melhor. Ela estava para despertar, era essa a hora.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso... Não deveria. - Ela fitou o rapaz a sua frente, encarando-o. Seus olhos brilhavam num azul cintilante. - Não deveria...

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** Enfim, sei que esse primeiro episódio ficou um pouco confuso, mas acalmem-se! Tudo terá a explicação certa no tempo certo. XD

Hm, estou sentindo cheiro de sangue, provavelmente alguém vai sair muito machudado disso, no capítulo 2: Lanetli. /beijundas


	3. Lanetli

**Lanetli**

**1 de Fevereiro, 2:54 pm  
**

"_Minhas pernas doem... Acho que, também, não consigo mover meu corpo. O que está acontecendo? Não enxergo também, em que mundo será que eu estou? Se eu tentar abrir meus olhos..._" Com um pouco de dificuldade, Kisara foi abrindo seus olhos, até que a luz branca do hospital queimasse suas retinas e então recuasse um pouco; a luz era um incômodo, mas isso só durou alguns segundos.

A garota pálida tossiu um pouco, depois lembrou-se de algumas coisas que haviam acontecido. Lembrou-se de sua mãe e não demorou muito para uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto, entretanto foi apenas uma, até que seus olhos semi-abertos de perdessem num horizonte vazio.

Alguns minutos depois uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, vendo que a garota hospitalizada já estava em melhores condições, entrou em contato informando que chamaria um médico, não demorou muito até que este chegasse, mesmo assim, ela queria adiar, para que tanta pontualidade?

-Boa noite. - Disse o doutor. Ele tinha uma aparência cansada, cabelos levemente grisalhos, um pouco acima do peso e uma expressão séria. Ele, o jaleco branco e a atmosfera pesada do hospital faziam uma combinação perfeita do que poderia ser desconfortável. - O que sente?

-Apenas um enorme cansaço e dor muscular, fora o arder das queimaduras.

-Consegue se movimentar?

-Sim, sim... - Disse a garota, enquanto movimentava os braços e pernas para confirmar, graças a sensação que sofreu antes que pudesse abrir os olhos. - Tudo certo.

-Ok. Darei a você mais um dia sob supervisão, a mialgia deve continuar por mais de uma semana. Você não desenvolveu nenhuma doença pulmonar mas aconselho no mínimo três dias de descanço. Não necessitará dos tubos de Oxigênio, a inalação de gases tóxicos foi pequena. Não autorizo nenhuma visita para melhor recuperação. Sua guarda foi passada para os Mutou de acordo com declarações de sua mãe.

-Isso significa que minha mãe está mesmo...

-Morta.

Kisara se recolheu em sua cama provisória. A palavra morte para ela sempre foi uma palavra forte, vindo daquele jeito, sobre ainda sua mãe, era como sentir uma facada em seu peito, ela abaixou o olhar. O médico se retirou do recinto e a garota pálida voltou a dormir, sentia-se exausta.

**2 de Fevereiro,**** 4:19 pm**

O dia passou rápido, logo a garota recebeu a visita do médico mais uma vez, desta ela recebeu alta do hospital, podendo já se retirar.

Na entrada do hospital havia duas pessoas que iam de encontro com a garota.

-Você deve ser Kisara, não? - Disse um rapaz velho, com cabelos grisalhos e espetados, e olhos da cor de topázios como a criança que com ele estava junto. A criança tinha seus cabelos diferenciados em três cores, loiro, preto e vermelho, era espetados assim como o do velho. "Provavelmente o avô e o neto" pensou Kirasa.

-Sim, sou eu. Suponho que vocês sejam os Mutou, quem tanto minha mãe sempre comentou, certo?

-Exatamente! - Disse Yugi estendendo sua mão e abrindo um sorriso simpático. - Estou feliz em conhecê-la! Virá morar conosco, certo?

-Se não for muito incômodo...

-Filhos de bons amigos sempre serão bem vindos na minha casa, hoho! - Disse o velho, enquanto caminhava para o taxi junto de seu neto e a nova integrante, que vestiu um semblante triste ao se lembrar de sua velha.

Todos entraram no Taxi, enquanto trocavam informações básicas o táxi corria à residência e então os Mutou apresentaram a casa-loja para a garota, além de seu quarto que, apesar de pequeno, era confortável.

Era uma sensação estranha, entretanto suave. Sua falecida mãe sempre tivera uma relação boa com os Mutou,entretanto conhecê-los sem ter sua mãe para apresentá-los era como explorar o desconhecido sem ter a menor idéia do que esperar.

Kisara deitou-se em sua cama, teria que repousar por ainda três dias antes de voltar à escola, além de tudo, haveria muito trabalho considerando seus desesseis anos sem capacidade para se sustentar sozinha. Certo nervosismo e angustia tomou posse da garota, mas foi só por alguns segundos. O que fazer? Decidiu procurar um emprego, um estágio que fosse, para ter como retribuir aos Mutou a ajuda. Seria a primeira coisa que faria, depois disso com o dinheiro da herança aproveitaria para comprar novas vestimentas, já que as suas maiorias haviam sido perdidas no incêndio.

-Kisara-san... Posso entrar? - Perguntou o garoto, enquanto batia na porta esperando a autorização.

-Entre, entre. - Disse ela, levantando-se e sentando-se em sua nova cama.

-Espero que tenha gostado do lugar... É meio humilde, mas é o que temos. - O garoto dos cabelos tricolor coçou sua nuca enquanto se aproximava e sentava na cama da garota.

-Está ótimo. - foi a resposta, enquanto a garota esfregava os olhos para espantar o sono.

-Bem, eu queria conversar com você, sabe? Poderia? - Perguntava Yugi, cada vez com um sorriso mais humilde.

-Sim... Minha mãe disse também para que eu viesse visitá-los, o que é? - Paulatinamente Kisara se lembrava dos acontecimentos da casa e das últimas palavras de sua mãe.

-É sobre você...

-E o que tem eu? E também você sabe o que significa Lanetli? Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso? - A menina agora parecia ter mudado radicalmente, para uma pessoa sonolenta para uma elétrica. O bombardeio de perguntas fez Yugi rir um pouco, da curiosidade da menina, mas antes de começar a falar tentou retomar a posição séria e simplista.

-Não posso mentir, sei o que é, também sei por que _vocês_ vieram para cá. Tem gente interessada na sua força. Para isso era necessário que você despertasse.

-Como assim?

-Você tem uma alma dentro de você que pertence à você. É diferente de outras pessoas. É graças a ela que você está neste mundo hoje.

-Não compreendo. Como posso ter uma coisa dentro de mim?

-Você não compreende porque ainda não se comunicou com ela. - Yugi sorriu, na forma de descontrair a tensão da garota. - Creio que o primeiro contato que tiveram foi... Bem... No incêndio. Deu para sentir a presença de sua 'maldição' de longe. 'Lanetli' significa amaldiçoada.

-E... Por quê? Por que sou amaldiçoada?

-Este espírito apenas quer realizar as vontades suas.

Ambos olharam dentro dos olhos um do outro. Apesar de parecer negar, os olhos azuis-escuro de Kisara demonstravam completa crença nestas palavras, mas ela não iria aceitar até que conhecesse a outra alma. Seria melhor parar por ali.

-Kisara-chan, posso te chamar assim? - A garota acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. - Bem, eu vou dormir. Não se incomode muito com isso, também com as pessoas que parecem estar atrás de você, aqui você estará segura.

-O poder deste espírito é da luz e além de tudo, é um espírito forte. Muitos estão procurando-o. Neste caso, você está mais para abençoada do que amaldiçoada. - Completou Yugi, mais tarde então, saiu do quarto.

Kisara se deitou, novamente, mas desta vez começou a pensar sobre os acontecimentos, ligar os fatos e tentar se lembrar do que aconteceu realmente.

_**"-Kisara?"**_

-Quem é?

Não houve resposta. Imaginação talvez.

_**"-Você está bem?**_

_-Por que não deveria estar?_

**_-Oh, há tantos motivos, só quero o seu melhor, entenda isso._**

_-Quem é você?_

**_-Uma ajuda._**

_-Seu nome?_

**_-Você nunca me deu um."_**

**3**** de Fevereiro, ****6:30 am  
**

Um alarme sonoro poderia ser escutado ao longe, do quarto vizinho. Kisara abriu os olhos lentamente, apesar de ainda poder admirar ficar na cama livre de seus compromissos, ela se levantou e preparou-se para uma ducha em sua pequenina suite.

A água caia sobre seus ombros, enquanto isso os leves machucados ardiam, mas nada que fosse insuportável, talvez, nenhuma destas queimaduras poderiam deixar marcas. Isso aliviou a menina, mesmo sendo a maioria das queimaduras nos pés e pernas.

-Que fútil... - Disse a si, preocupando-se com as marcas que poderia levar. - Light and Darkness Dragon... De onde será que eu me lembro... Por que não consigo me lembrar por completo... Na minha casa... Eu venci esse duelo?

A garota se apoiou no box enquanto a água escorria por seus cabelos longos e ombros nus. _"Um nome?"_ pensou ela _"o que foi isso?"_.

Depois do duche vestiu suas roupas, enquanto enrolava seus cabelos na toalha para secar sentiu sua pressão baixar, com medo de desmaiar apoiou-se na cama.

_**"-Ele está próximo.**_

_-Ele quem?"_

_

* * *

_

**Comentários da autora: **Até que enfim, o capítulo dois está pronto, de novo! Encontrei algumas dificuldades e tive que reescrevê-lo, mas está prontinho para vocês. Ficou pequeno, eu sei, mas todos os capítulos serão mais ou menos assim. **D:**

Você curte duelos? O que será que aconteceu com o Keisuke? Isto você vê no próximo capítulo, que vai ser bem maior, graças ao duelo, óbvio. **n_n**

**Ah,** eu decidi também colocar os agradecimentos no final, para ficar mais organizado. **  
**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Thanks to biskit for the review!** - _I__ believe __I ain't suficient capable to write a fanfiction in english__, but I can try this without any problem, really._  
_ My only fear is making mistakes in translation, this being the case I would look for a person to revisit the fanfiction and then would take a bit longer to post, but it is your desire and I will translate the fanfiction as quickly as possible. Thank you!_


	4. Companheiro LaDD

**Capitulo III: Companheiro LaDD**

_"Um simples olhar_

_Como outro qualquer,_

_Mas para a pessoa certa_

_Você._

_Um simples olhar,_

_Mas não como outro qualquer._

_Mágico, predestinado_

_Que fez o tempo parar._

_Uma fração de segundo que durou uma eternidade_

_Num universo onde só havia nós dois_

_E os sentimentos que nasciam dentro de mim_

_Tão rápido que chega doer._

_Um simples olhar_

_Pode mudar tudo_

_Para aqueles dispostos a ver_

_Mais do que o mundo quer mostrar._

_Para aqueles dispostos a sentir_

_Todos os sentimentos de um olhar."_

-poema criado por um amigo, cujo pseudônimo é Harima.

* * *

**3 de fevereiro, 6:50 am**

Kisara levantou-se, ainda um pouco tonta, e foi para a janela. Não havia nada além de carros e poucas pessoas passando. Continuou a observar. Não durou muito tempo até que uma limusine preta parasse em frente, mas só por alguns segundos, esperando o semáforo esverdear. Kisara simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha, sempre foi muito estranho ver uma limusine, a não ser para casamentos, mas este não era o caso. Ela então retornou aos seus deveres, vestindo roupas adequadas para poder descer e aproveitar seu café-da-manhã. Ajudaria Sr. Mutou a prepará-lo. Consistia em pensar que era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

-Oh, Kisara, bom dia! Não pensei que acordaria tão cedo. – Disse o velho, enquanto este preparava alguma coisa comestível.

-Ah, achei que deveria. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso! – dizia já invadindo a cozinha na ajuda de preparar a refeição. – Por favor, Sr. Mutou!

-Já que insiste tanto... – o velho correu os olhos pela superfície, do lado direito ao esquerdo. Riu e saiu da cozinha. – Vou chamar o Yugi, ele sempre se atrasa. Obrigado pela ajuda, Kisara, já volto!

-Que isso! – disse a garota pálida. ''_Tenho que terminar isso rápido, não quero que o Sr. Mutou me ajude, queria que deixasse o trabalho comigo... Ah, enfim.''._

O tempo passou relativamente rápido, ao descer as escadas, Yugi cumprimentou Kisara, que já estava servindo a refeição. Com uma boa avaliação da comida, todos comeram, mas logo Yugi estava de partida, tendo que ir para a escola, Kisara ficaria de repouso por mais um dia, decidiu então usá-lo: Queria estar boa o suficiente para à tarde poder fazer suas comprar por conta própria. Todos já haviam ido, Sr. Mutou estava já abrindo a loja, apesar de ser um horário relativamente cedo, os jovens gostavam de passar e comprar cards antes das aulas. Tinha até uma boa clientela.

Kisara voltou ao seu quarto, depois de lavar a louça de arrumar o que estava fora do lugar, deitou-se. O pouco que já tinha feito a cansou, logo dormiu, aprofundou-se numa memória esquecida, como se fosse um sonho.

'_-Como você pode ter feito isso? – Dizia arquejando a garota, com os olhos cintilantes, era como se estivesse queimando, mas num azul nítido, eles tinham uma luz própria. – Cretino, haha, você não sairá com vida depois disso._

_-Parece que o demônio até que enfim apareceu, não é? Lanetli, você pertencerá a mim, nem os deuses a querem aqui. Irá morrer antes de completar seu objetivo._

_-É o que veremos. – A mulher dos olhos cintilantes pegou seu Duel Disk e o encaixou em seu braço, logo encaixou seu novo deck ao Duel Disk. – Eu começo!_

_A nova Kisara puxou suas cinco cartas, em seguida puxou sua sexta. – Eu coloco um monstro virado para baixo em modo de defesa e duas cartas invertidas. Finalizo meu turno._

_{LP: 4000 – 3 cartas na mão}_

_-Sempre confiante, não é? – Keisuke então puxou mais uma carta, completando um total de seis. Algumas tábuas a mais estavam cedendo, ele decidiu então apelar mais nas condições. –Que tal um duelo das trevas, hein? Lanetli, combina com você, as duas vão voltar para o lugar que deveriam estar. Enfim, vamos começar. Invoco Lyla, the lightsworn priestess (atk: 1700) e ataco seu monstro invertido._

_O campo estava coberto, além de monóxido de carbono, de trevas guardando as almas dos jogadores. O perdedor iria simplesmente para o domínio das trevas, uma tática sempre utilizada pelos que venderam suas almas. Keisuke poderia ficar livre, mas se perdesse Kisara e o espírito que a habita seriam destruídos e aprisionados. _

_-Eu revelo Troop Dragon (def: 800) e ativo seu efeito: Sendo destruído em batalha posso invocar outro Troop Dragon em modo de defesa._

_-Tanto faz, ativo o Efeito de Lyla e a coloco em modo de defesa, destruindo sua primeira carta virada para baixo. – A carta se revelou Stamping Destruction, que foi destruída. – Agora coloco uma carta invertida e em minha End Phase jogo Mezuki, Il blud e goblin zombie pelo efeito de Lyla para o cemitério. Termino meu turno. Boa sorte, ahahaha!_

_{LP: 4000 / 4 cards na mão}_

_-É óbvio que não preciso disso, ser patético. – Kisara compra uma nova carta. – Ativo minha carta virada para baixo, Stamping Destruction, sim, outra, e destruo sua carta virada para baixo. _

_Com o efeito da carta de Kisara, a Facedown de Keisuke revelou-se Solemn Judgment, que foi destruída e Keisuke levou 500 de dano._

_-Agora uso meu Troop Dragon como sacrifício e invoco Prime Material Dragon (atk: 2400) e ataco sua Lyla, destruindo-a, em seguida ativo Future Fusion, e envio do meu deck ao cemitério 2 Red-Eyes Wyvern, 2 Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon e um Light and Darkness Dragon. Feito isso, coloco uma carta invertida e finalizo meu turno. Sua vez, 'Lord' Keisuke. – Disse a mulher com sarcasmo._

_{LP: 4000 / 1 carta na mão}_

_-Exato. – Keisuke puxa uma carta para a mão. – Ativo Mystical Space Typhoon em sua carta invertida._

_-Nego com meu Prime Material Dragon, descartando minha última carta, Dandylion, e gerando dois tokens (def: 0) em modo de defesa em meu campo._

_-Hmpf, tudo bem. Ativo meu Foolish Burial e envio um Zombie Master do meu deck ao cemitério e baixo um Dark Armed Dragon (atk: 2800), que com seu efeito vem para o meu campo, com prioridade, removendo meu Zombie Máster e dando alvo ao Prime Material Dragon, que é destruído._

_-Não muito rápido, ativo Bottomless Trap Hole e removo seu 'DAD' do jogo._

_-Mas seu monstro é removido também. Enfim, uso o Efeito de Mezuki no cemitério para trazer Il Blud (atk: 2100) para o campo especialmente e como ainda não fiz uma invocação normal, ultilizo-a para ativar o efeito do meu monstro gemini, Gemini Summon, Il Blud, ativo seu efeito e invoco um Goblin Zombie (atk: 1100) do meu cemitério. Com meus dois monstros, ataco seus dois Tokens. A partida está encerrada e você não terá tempo suficiente para invocar seu monstro. Melhor pensar em outra estratégia, 'queridinha'. _

_{LP: 3500 / 2 card na mão}_

_Kisara compra uma carta._

_-Tem certeza? Ativo a carta que acabei de comprar, revelando-se Dragon's Mirror, eu removo do jogo 2 troop dragon, meu Light and Darkness Dragon, meu Prime material Dragon e um Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon do meu cemitério e invoco meu monstro fusão: Five-Headed Dragon (atk: 5000)! Five-Headed Dragon, ataque Blud! – o incrível dragão de cinco cabeças então atacou Il Blud, e fez com que Keisuke levasse incríveis 2900 de dano. – O que tinha dito mesmo, Keisuke? Como não fiz nenhuma invocação normal neste turno, na minha End Phase ativo o efeito de Red-Eyes Wyvern e o removo do jogo para Special Summon meu outro Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(atk: 2800), que estava no meu cemitério, como seu Il Blud foi destuido, por seu efeito o Goblin Zombie também é. Espero que tenha uma boa jogada para se livrar de meus grandes, ahahaha._

_{LP: 4000 / 0 cards na mão}_

_- Mas pelo efeito eu posso adicionar um monstro zumbi para a minha mão, e eu escolho Pyramid Turtle. – Keisuke compra uma carta. – Coloco-a em modo de defesa e duas cartas viradas para baixo. Encerro meu turno._

_{LP: 600 / 1 carta na mão}_

_-Parece que alguém está indo para a defensiva. – Kisara compra uma carta – Tenho o prazer de anunciar que esta é minha segunda Standy Phase, o que significa que virá ao campo, graças ao efeito do Future Fusion, meu segundo Five-Headed Dragon! Eu ativo o efeito de meu Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon no campo e com isso invoco da minha mão um dragon monster, meu preferido: Light and Darkness Dragon(atk: 2800)! Agora vamos acabar logo com isso!_

_Os monstros de Keisuke são destruídos e seus pontos de vida chegam a zero. Ele perde e as sombras devoram seu corpo. Kisara cai de joelhos, ainda com seus olhos cintilantes, puxa o corpo de sua mãe que estava próximo e sai rastejando da casa. Esta desmorona segundos depois.'_

-Então foi assim que aconteceu... - Dizia a garota num tom normal para aquilo que compartilhava o corpo.

Uma imagem se materializava em frente da garota sonolenta. Light and Darkness Dragon.

-Então esta é sua verdadeira face?

''_**-Sim. Um Light and Darkness Dragon que serve a você.''**_

-Incrível... Ladd.

''_**-Ladd?''**_

-Será seu nome.

Kisara olhou para o relógio que havia em seu quarto.

**11:55 am**

A garota se levantou, passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, pegou uma escova e escovou-o, para que voltasse ao comum cabelos prata liso, e comprido, bem comprido, ela amarrou-o um rabo-de-cavalo. Vestiu uma de suas poucas roupas que sobraram, um vestido bege e um pouco curto, que mostrava bem seus braços e colo do peito. Vestia também sandálias da mesma cor.

"_**-Sempre achei que esta roupa ficava bem em você, assim como ouro.**_

_-Oras, nunca vesti algo nem banhado a ouro, como sabe?_

_**-Intuição, tenho certeza disso.''**_

A garota deu um leve sorriso e foi caminhando ao shopping. Não era muito longe, não passaria de um quilômetro de distância, ela levou menos que meia hora para chegar ao seu destino.

Enquanto observava as vitrines ouviu seu nome ser gritado. Olhou para os lados e viu a face de uma bela garota. Sorriu.

-Misty? – Disse Kisara, se aproximando da garota.

-Como você está linda! Por que não está na aula, como deveria, muchacha? – A garota dizia, enquanto apertava uma das bochechas de Kisara.

-Ai, ai, ai... Aconteceu alguns improvisos, te explico no caminho. Já que está aqui, quer me ajudar nas compras, acho que você gosta disso... Gosta?

-ADORO! Vamos, vamos, conheço lojas maravilhosas no Dominó Shopping. Enquanto isso me explique direitinho o que aconteceu.

-Ok, mas não espalhe, tudo bem?

-Sim, sim...

Enquanto faziam compras, Kisara explicava a situação à amiga, que ficou incrédula ao saber da situação, para amenizar a situação, a pálida jovem comentou que procurava um vestido perfeito para o festival de verão que a escola realizaria. Ainda estava longe, mas seria uma das mais desejadas festas, organizada pelos alunos para confraternização. Sendo assim ambas começaram a busca.

-Kisara, este vestido está perfeito em você!

-Você acha? Eu achei este elegante demais, é muito para mim...

-Pode acreditar que não! Você chamará a atenção de todos na festa, nem meu vestido é tão bonito assim!

-Ah, mas é disso que eu tenho medo.

-Deixe de ser boba, Kisa-chan, você tem que levá-lo!

''_-Lad, o que você acha?_

_-__**Concordo com a opinião da sua amiga**__.''_

-Vai levá-lo, Senhorita? – a atendente perguntou a pálida garota, que olhou para Misty, que se comunicou com um sorriso.

-Ok, vou levá-lo.

-Nya! Sabia! Kisara, você será a estrela deste verão!

-Não diga bobagens, Misty. – Dizia a garota, um pouco constrangida enquanto efetuava o pagamento.

-Kisa-chan, hoje eu não tenho aula à tarde, vamos dar uma passada na Kaibaland?

-Misty, o que vamos fazer lá?

-Ah, vai! Lá tem vários colírios, o Duke por exemplo é sempre visto perto de lá.

-Colírios? O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Kisara, sua bobinha. Vamos lá que eu te mostro o que é 'colírio' e o que é 'Duke'.

-Ahn... Ok então.

Com várias sacolas sendo carregadas nas mãos, Kisara e Misty foram em direção à Kaibaland.

**2:41 pm**

-Ah, garotos.

-Bonitos, você esqueceu de completar.

-Hm.

As garotas estavam sentadas assistindo um duelo entre dois rapazes: Ryuji Otogi eKatsuya Jonouchi

- _O meu Strike Ninja vai destruir seu pequeno mago do tempo, e aí você será o meu cachorrinho, Jonouchi._

-Você não acha que eles formam um casal yaoi perfeito? – cochichou Misty para Kisara, que caiu em gargalhadas com o comentário.

-Um pouco, um pouco! Já volto, vou ali beber água.

-Ok, estarei assistindo o duelo de meu bofe. Beijos, volte logo.

''Garota maluca'' pensava Kisara, ao se lembrar das coisas que Misty dizia. ''Divertida.''

Ao caminho, Kisara começou a observar o local, esculturas do Blue-Eyes White Dragon era encontrada em todos os lugares, Kisara se sentia confortável com aquilo, era como estar em casa, mesmo sendo um lugar comercial e sendo a primeira vez ao visitar, essa sensação era extremamente estranha para ela, um tanto quanto bizarra.

Tinha todo tipo de pessoa lá, não havia exceções, ligeiramente Kisara olhou para a porta de entrada e viu uma figura um tanto quanto conhecida do público se aproximar. Ela gelou e ficou parada a observar o rapaz.

-Incapaz! Como você pode ser incapaz de concertar algo tão simples? Você conhece todo o sistema destes programas, como não consegue fazer algo tão simples você mesmo?

-Mas senhor, eu tentei...

-Calado, você está demitido, um ser inútil como você nunca trabalhará para a Corporação Kaiba. Suma da minha frente agora!

Com o rabo entre as pernas o velho técnico saiu do lugar como um cachorrinho medroso. Era o que acontecia com quase todas as pessoas que o Kaiba enfrentava, todos tinham medo de confrontá-lo.

O jovem empresário desviou seu olhar, que foi pregado numa jovem garota que estava a observá-lo. Ficaram se observando por alguns segundos, enquanto o barulho exterior diminuía e ambos concentravam-se apenas na pessoa que seus olhos fitavam.

Kisara desviou o olhar, o jovem empresário fez o mesmo e partiu ao seu destino.

"Meu Deus, o que foi isso?" Kisara começou a corar, enquanto colocava suas mãos gélidas próxima ao coração pulsante.

-KISA! Eu não acredito que você viu o Seto, ele está aqui? Para onde ele foi? – o bombardeio de perguntas de Misty fez Kisara acordar de seu transe, com isso, começou a corar ainda mais.

-Desculpa, não prestei atenção.

-Como assim, você não viu o jeito que ele olhou para você? Como você pode perdê-lo de vista, menina!

-Desculpe.

-Acho que ele está interessado em você, Kisa-chan.

-Ahn? Como assim? Impossível, não fiz nada.

-Hm, aham. Enfim, vamos voltar?

-Vamos, vamos.

-Você ganhou o dia, hein? Menina.

-Nya, pare de comentar!

-Como assim? Eu deveria ter gravado isso, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas como tomates.

-Misty!

-Haha, ok, parei.

"Apesar de parecerem um castigo a maioria, aqueles sádicos olhos azuis pareciam vazios, como se desejassem ser completados".

"_**-Você adoraria encontrá-lo de novo, certo?**_

_-Sinceramente, acho que sim."_

**

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora:** Bem, aí está, 3º capítulo completinho com duelos e tudo mais. Ultilizei cartas do GX para deixar o duelo mais animado, espero que não se ofendam com isso. Também usei os termos e nome de cartas em inglês, fica mais fácil para mim.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Agradeço Kimberly Mouto pelo review!** - _Obrigada pelo review! Pode deixar que está vindo mais capítulos. :D_

_

* * *

_

**As cartas ultilizadas no jogo e seus efeitos:**

**Lyla, the lightsworn priestess ou Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress - **(atk: 1700/def: 200) 4 estrelas

_Você pode alterar esta carta virada para cima da Posição de Ataque para a Posição de Defesa e destruir 1 Spell ou Trap Card que o seu oponente controla. Se você ativar esse efeito, a Posição de Batalha desta carta não pode ser alterada até o fim do seu próximo turno, exceto por um efeito de carta. Durante cada uma das suas End Phases, envie 3 cartas do topo do seu Deck ao Cemitério._

**Troop Dragon - **(700/800) 2*

_Quando esta carta é destruída em batalha e enviada ao Cemitério, Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" do seu Deck para o seu lado do campo._

**Stamping Destruction** – normal

_Ative somente se você controla um monstro Dragon-Type. Selecione e destrua 1 Spell ou Trap Card no campo e inflija 500 de dano ao controlador da carta destruída._

**Mezuki **– (1700/800) 4*

_Você pode remover esta carta do jogo do seu Cemitério para selecionar e Special Summon 1 monstro Zombie-Type do seu Cemitério para o seu lado do campo._

**Il Blud **– (2100/800) 6*

_Esta carta é tratada como um Normal Monster enquanto estiver virada para cima no campo ou no Cemitério. Enquanto estiver virada para cima no campo, você pode Normal Summon esta carta para que ela seja tratada como um Effect Monster com este efeito: • Uma vez por turno, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro Zombie-Type da sua mão ou de qualquer Cemitério para o seu lado do campo. Quando esta carta é removida do campo, destrua todos os monstros Zombie-Type Special Summoned por esse efeito._

**goblin zombie** – 1100/1050 – 5*

_Quando esta carta inflige Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente, envie a carta do topo do Deck do seu oponente ao Cemitério. Quando esta carta é enviada do campo ao Cemitério, adicione 1 monstro Zombie-Type com 1200 ou menos de DEF do seu Deck para a sua mão._

**Solemn Judgement** – Counter Trap

_Ative por pagar metade dos seus LPs. Negue a ativação de um Spell ou Trap Card, ou o Normal, Flip ou Special Summon de um monstro, e destrua aquela carta._

**Prime Material Dragon **– (2400/2000) - 6*

_Qualquer dano por efeito de carta a um jogador é revertido para fazer com que aquele jogador ganhe LPs pela mesma quantia. Durante o turno de qualquer jogador, você pode enviar 1 carta da sua mão ao Cemitério para negar a ativação de um Spell Card, Trap Card ou efeito de Effect Monster que destruiria 1 ou mais monstros no campo e destruir aquela carta._

**Future Fusion** – continuous

_Selecione 1 Fusion Monster do seu Extra Deck e envie Monstros Materiais de Fusão listados naquela carta do seu Deck ao seu Cemitério. Durante a sua 2ª Standby Phase após a ativação desta carta, Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster com o mesmo nome do monstro selecionado do seu Extra Deck para o seu lado do campo (Este Special Summon é tratado como um Fusion Summon). Quando esta carta é removida do campo, destrua aquele monstro. Quando aquele monstro é destruído, destrua esta carta._

**Red-Eyes Wyvern** – (1800/1600) 4*

_Durante a sua End Phase, se você não Normal Summon ou Set um monstro neste turno, você pode remover esta carta do jogo do seu Cemitério para Special Summon 1 monstro "Red-Eyes" do seu Cemitério, exceto "Red-Eyes B. Chicky"._

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** – (2800/2400) 10*

_Você pode Special Summon esta carta da sua mão para o seu lado do campo por remover do jogo 1 monstro Dragon-Type virado para cima que você controla. Uma vez por turno, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro Dragon-Type, exceto "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", da sua mão ou Cemitério para o seu lado do campo._

**Light and Darkness Dragon** – (2800/2400) 8*

_Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned. O Atributo desta carta também é tratado como DARK enquanto estiver virada para cima no campo. Durante o turno de qualquer jogador, esta carta perde 500 de ATK e DEF e nega a ativação de 1 Spell Card, Trap Card ou efeito de Effect Monster. Quando esta carta é destruída e enviada ao Cemitério, selecione 1 monstro no seu Cemitério. Destrua todas as cartas que você controla e Special Summon o monstro selecionado para o seu lado do campo._

**Mystical Space Typhoon** – Quick-play

_Selecione e destrua 1 Spell ou Trap Card no campo._

**Dandylion** – (300/300) 3*

_Quando esta carta é enviada ao Cemitério, Special Summon 2 "Fluff Token" (WIND/Plant-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) para o seu lado do campo na Posição de Defesa. Esses Tokens não podem ser Tributados para um Tribute Summon durante o turno em que foram Special Summoned._

**Foolish Burial** – normal

_Envie 1 Monster Card do seu Deck ao Cemitério._

**Zombie Master** (1800/0) 4*

_Uma vez por turno, se esta carta estiver virada para cima no campo, você pode enviar 1 Monster Card da sua mão ao Cemitério para selecionar e Special Summon 1 monstro Zombie-Type de Nível 4 ou menor de qualquer Cemitério para o seu lado do campo._

**Dark Armed Dragon** – (2800/1000) 7*

_Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto havendo exatamente 3 monstros DARK no seu Cemitério. Você pode remover do jogo 1 monstro DARK do seu Cemitério para selecionar e destruir 1 carta no campo._

**Bottomless Trap Hole** – normal

_Ative somente quando o seu oponente Normal, Flip ou Special Summons 1 ou mais monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK. Destrua aqueles monstros e remova-os do jogo._

**Dragon's Mirror **– normal

_Remova do jogo, do seu lado do campo e/ou Cemitério, Monstros Materiais de Fusão listados em um Fusion Monster Dragon-Type, e Special Summon aquele Fusion Monster do seu Extra Deck para o seu lado do campo (Este Special Summon é tratado como um Fusion Summon)._

**Five-Headed Dragon** – (5000/5000) 12*

_[5 monstros Dragon-Type] Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por Fusion Summon. Esta carta não pode ser destruída quando batalha com um monstro EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND ou DARK (Dano de Batalha ainda é infligido aos jogadores)._

**Pyramid Turtle** - (1200/1400) 4*

_Quando esta carta é destruída em batalha e enviada ao Cemitério, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro Zombie-Type com 2000 ou menos de DEF do seu Deck para o seu lado do campo._


	5. Um sonho um tanto quanto Erótico?

**Capítulo IV - Um sonho um tanto quanto... Erótico?**

**4 de fevereiro, domingo, 2:30 pm, casa dos Mutou**

Alguns laços enfeitavam suas vestes, que migravam de um azul-bebê para até azul-marinho. Vestindo-se adequadamente para ir a encontro de amigos, a jovem garota saiu do quarto, a espera de Yugi Mutou, que havia prometido (praticamente insistido) apresentar Kisara para sua turma de amigos.

Iriam todos se encontrar numa sorveteria da cidade, Kisara puxou um elástico e prendeu seu cabelo um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, depois amarrou uma fita no mesmo lugar, azul-escuro; Yugi havia deixado seu casaco roxo descansando em casa, desta vez iria apenas com sua regata preta, calça da mesma cor bem justa, seu coturno e acessórios de rebite.

–E então, Kisa-chan, vamos? – Yugi perguntou, com brilho nos olhos.

–Sim, sim! – Ela respondeu, seguindo com um sorriso meigo.

A dupla saiu da loja-casa e foram em direção a sorveteria. Não deu mais que meia hora até chegarem e se encontrarem com o resto do grupo.

–Boa tarde. – Disse Kisara.

–Você é Kisara, certo? Yugi falou muito de você para a gente. – Disse Anzu, cumprimentando a garota.

–Anzu, não diga desta maneira, pode parecer outra coisa, ok? – Retrucou o pequeno, com um pouco de desespero abanando as mãos de uma forma negativa.

–Yugi, você não muda nunca. – Um garoto loiro e delgado apoiou um dos braços nos ombros do pequeno e sorriu para a novata do grupo, que se lembrou de já ter visto o rapaz na Kaibaland. – Jounouchi, prazer, lady.

–Hey, não fique com toda essa cara de idiota, Jou, Kisara-sama, estou ao seu dispor, pode me chamar de Honda.

A garota ria das cantadas e piadas, que iam de mal a pior, rapidamente olhou para o garoto loiro e lembrou-se do comentário que sua amiga Misty fizera sobre ele e Duke¹ e caiu em gargalhadas internas, demonstrando um pouco isso o garoto percebeu e então perguntou sobre o caso.

–Do que você está rindo, Kisa-chan?

–ahn... – Um leve rosa apareceu em suas bochechas. – Só lembrança de alguma coisa que escutei um dia.

–E o que é? Conte, queremos rir da cara do Joey também. – Disse Honda, atazanando o amigo.

–Não é nada demais. O que vocês irão pedir?

–Nah. Eu vou pedir um milkshake duplo, já que estou de regime, sabe como é, tem que manter o bom físico.

–Jou, você nunca muda. Mas... Kisa, do que você se lembrou? Compartilhe conosco, não precisa ter medo. – Disse Anzu.

–Só disseram que o Jounouchi faz um casal perfeito com o Duke.

–QUÊÊÊÊÊ? – todos riram do gemido estranho de desaprovação de Jounouchi, enquanto isso as bochechas de Kisara ficavam cada vez mais rosadas.

O assunto se desenvolveu pelo tema, conversavam sobre tudo que poderia ser comentado, logo fizeram os pedidos e então, enquanto comiam, uma sutil pergunta apareceu:

–Kisa, você duela?

–Bem... Eu tenho um deck e sei as regras...

–Sério? Vamos duelar aqui e agora então. – Jounouchi com empolgação levantou e apoiou forte suas mãos na mesa, fazendo quase tudo ser derrubado.

–Não estou com o meu deck aqui.

–Nah. – Jou desaprovou e sentou-se à mesa, como uma criança fazendo birra.

–Ah, vocês podem duelar amanhã depois da aula ou antes. – indicou Yugi, que comia seu milkshake silenciosamente observando a situação.

–Pode ser, de que sala vocês são?

–Somos todos do 3º ano B.

–Já estão cursando o último? – Kisara olhou para Yugi incrédula, o menino parecia o típico garoto que cursava o ensino fundamental.

–Sim, você está no segundo ano, não é? – respondeu Anzu, Kisara afirmou.

–Bem, então o duelo de vocês está marcado.

E o dia foi se passando, conversavam sobre bobagens, jogos, estratégias de duelos e o que mais poderia vir a surgir. A noite chegou rápido, madrugada conseqüentemente. Na mansão Kaiba encontrava-se algo que fugia do normal, para nosso nobre empresário Seto Kaiba.

**5 de fevereiro, segunda-feira, 4:02 am, mansão Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba apertava forte suas mãos, enquanto o suor lhe escorria pelo rosto... '_Não acredito que posso ter sonhado com este tipo de coisa tão... Argh, parecia tão real... Muito real para ser um sonho..._' o jovem CEO limpou o suor do rosto e tirou a úmida camisa do pijama que vestia. '_Era um cheiro bom... Estranho, desafiador e saboroso. Como poderia dizer ou definir isso? Ah, vamos redefinir e relembrar do que aconteceu. Concentre-se. Eu a abracei junto ao meu corpo e fitei mais de perto aqueles olhos azuis, era a garota que eu tinha visto na Kaibaland, tenho certeza disso... Eu também comentei sobre os olhos dela, mas ela não respondeu, se soltou e estava indo embora, nem em sonhos alguém ousou fazer isto comigo, é a primeira vez que, ok, foi um sonho, mas... Eu fui deixado falando sozinho, como isso pode acontecer? De fato, me lembro agora com clareza esta parte. Ela estava me devendo satisfações e estava ficando cada vez mais distante... Tão distante... Corri feito um maníaco, o que se passava naquela cabeça para me ignorar? Aproximei-me e a agarrei pelo braço, forcei a menina olhar para mim. Fiz outra pergunta, sobre quem ela era. Também não houve resposta, mas... Não era isso que eu queria perguntar, deve ser por isso que fiquei frustrado. Disse para ela olhar para mim, e então levantei o rosto dela com meu dedo indicador e eu pude olhar para aqueles olhos de novo, mas... Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas... Ela estava excitada, é isto? Ela me puxou e me beijou, invadiu um espaço muito sagrado. Ela me jogou no chão. Eu podia sentir aquele cheiro... De alguma forma deixei de ser o comandante para virar o subordinado... Eu adorei aquela sensação... Ela começou a... Ela sentou em cima de mim, sentia-me como um cachorro a ser adestrado, até que ela começasse a esfregar o corpo dela no meu, beijar qualquer parte de meu corpo que aparecesse em frente ao seu rosto... Eu não conseguia revidar, estava paralisado. Assumo que nunca me interessei por esta parte sexual e é a primeira vez que tenho um sonho deste tipo... Mas... mesmo sendo um sonho, eu deveria conseguir me controlar e revidar, como então eu me contentei em estar preso e ceder ao prazer ficando também... Er... Excitado?'_

Seto Kaiba olhou novamente para o seu estado e depois para o relógio. '_Não vou conseguir dormir. Melhor tomar um banho_, _ótimo tomar um banho!_'.

**5 de fevereiro, segunda-feira, 7:45 am, Escola Dominó, sala 3º ano B**

Sala onde se encontram os amigos de Kisara, também se encontrava o jovem CEO, numa carteira ao lado da qual o grupo se reunia, o que de certa forma, era perturbante para Seto, mas não podia optar por sentar em outro lugar, graças ao mapeamento.

Pela porta, era possível ver todas as pessoas de outras salas virem e se encontrarem com os amigos antes das aulas, Seto puxou um de seus livros e começou sua leitura, enquanto a aula ainda não começava, ao olhar de lado rapidamente, viu uma figura conhecida, a garota que havia encontrado na Kaibaland, lembrou-se do seu sonho e logo voltou seu olhar ao livro, já a garota notou o rapaz, e sentiu-se insegura, até seu amigo chamá-la para entrar. Passou entre as carteiras até chegar entre Seto e Yugi. O rapaz manteve-se concentrado em sua leitura, apesar de notar a presença da jovem ao seu lado, próxima ao seu rival, que, por sua vez, preferiu ignorar o belo rapaz que lhe chamava a atenção e tirava seu fôlego.

A jovem pálida puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, de costas para o CEO 'ocupado', em frente à carteira de Yugi como oponente de Jonouchi.

–Kisa-chan, prepare-se para enfrentar Katsuya Jonouchi, um dos melhores do mundo! – Dizia o loiro se vangloriando.

A garota se sentou e encolheu os ombros, com um pouco de medo e nervosismo.

–Ahn... Jonouchi, eu não sou muito boa, sabe disso, né?

–Não tem problema, irei pegar leve! Eu começo, Kisa-chan. – Jonouchi então sacou suas seis primeiras cartas... – Coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino meu turno. [LP: 4000/ 5 cartas na mão]

–S-só isso? – Dizia a garota, enquanto sacava sua carta. – Er... Bem, eu invoco Troop Dragon (atk:700), certo? E... Como seus pontos de vida estão desprotegidos, posso te atacar diretamente... Certo?

–Sim, mas já que está atacando eu ativo minha carta virada para baixo, Scapegoat, formando quatro tokens em meu campo.

–Mas o meu troop dragon pode continuar o ataque, não é? Então um deles é destruído...

–Sim, agora tenho 3 tokens, vamos lá, você consegue... – Dizia Jonouchi zombando de sua amiga, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas e Yugi fazia apenas uma expressão de desaprovação...

–Ahn... Passo meu turno. [LP: 4000 / 5 cartas na mão]

–Ok, ok, vamos ver... Ativo Graceful Charity, que me permite comprar três cartas e descartas apenas duas. – Jonouchi descarta Aligator Sword e Lancer Dragonute. – Bem, invoco Rocket Warrior (atk: 1500) e ataco seu Troop Dragon.

–Ehn... Mas pelo efeito dele, posso invocar especialmente outro do meu baralho para o campo.

–Exatamente. Enfim, sua vez, Kisa. [LP: 4000 / 5 cartas na mão]

–Ahn... Bem, eu puxo uma carta e... Uso meu Troop Dragon como sacrifício para invocar Prime Material Dragon (atk: 2400) e ataco um de seus tokens.

–O tokem? Ok...

–É... Sim. Pode ir... [LP: 3200 / 5 cartas na mão]

–Meu turno então? Ok... – Jonouchi saca uma carta. – Eu invoco Red-Eyes Black Chick (atk: 800) e utilizo seu efeito especial para invocar meu Red-Eyes Black Dragon (atk: 2400)! Eu coloco meu Rocket Warrior em modo de defesa (def: 1300) e termino meu turno. [LP: 4000 / 4 cartas na mão]

–Er... Minha vez... – a garota saca uma carta. – Invoco um Totem Dragon (atk: 400) e ataco seus últimos tokens... É só... [LP: 3200 / 5 cartas na mão]

–Ok. – Jonouchi então sacou uma carta, olhou para o rosto envergonhado de Kisara e então olhou para a carta que havia acabado de comprar. – Prepare-se Kisa! Aqui vou eu!

Jonouchi se levantou da cadeira e apoiou suas mãos fortemente na carteira de Yugi, este olhou com desaprovação, enquanto Kisara encolhia na sua cadeira e Seto que estava alguns centímetros de distância desviou o olhar para o macaco loiro durante alguns segundos, ele estava a prestar mais atenção no duelo do que no livro que lia, mas fazia questão de não demonstrar.

–Kisara, prepare-se! Eu ativo a Polymerization, envio meu Meteor Dragon para o cemitério junto com meu Red-Eyes para invocar meu novo monstro supremo, apareça meu Meteor Black Dragon (atk: 3500)! Ainda sacrifico meu Rocket Warrior para invocar meu Jinzo (atk: 2400), mas ainda não terminei, equipo minha Salamander em meu Meteor Black Dragon, fazendo-o ficar com incríveis 4000 de ataque! – Kisara estremeceu na cadeira, com um pouco de medo do que estava por vir, Jonouchi bateu forte as mãos na carteira e apontou o dedo para a garota pálida, gritando – Meteor Black Dragon! ATAQUE!

Não foi nem pelo impacto de algum holograma, pois estes não eram permitidos em sala de aula, apenas a atitude do duelista foi o suficiente para derrubar Kisara de sua cadeira, com medo e envergonhada acabou por escorregar numas folhas de papel que estavam no chão e na própria cadeira, acabou caindo em algo que era razoavelmente mais macio do que o chão, ou melhor, em alguém mais macio e confortável do que o chão. Kisara abriu os olhos e deu de encontro com o rapaz que a interessava, os olhos azuis dele pareciam fitar e comer a garota a cada segundo que se passava, uma pena por ter durado menos do que cinco, entretanto foi tempo suficiente para sentir uma 'ereção' do rapaz enquanto as pernas nuas de Kisara roçavam em suas.

–Kisara, certo? Pode sair de cima de mim? – Disse o rapaz, sendo educado insinuando para a garota sair de cima dele, enquanto sentia seu rosto corar arduamente, a garota por sua vez, incrédula, vermelha como um pimentão, levantou rapidamente, virou para o rapaz e abaixou a cabeça, pedindo perdão.

–Gomene, gomene, gomene! Por favor, desculpe-me! – Dizia, sem olhar para a cara do rapaz.

Seto se levantou, batendo em suas roupas, como se estivessem sujas ou amassadas e retomou a pose, olhou de lado para o loiro e comentou.

–Como sempre, desatento e idiota, tsc. – E então o CEO saiu andando para fora da sala, enquanto Jonouchi se defendia e revidava o xingamento, sem Seto se importar ou ao menos parecer escutar o moleque loiro.

–Jou, se acalme!

–Que nada, Yugi, se eu boto as mãos naquele verme, eu juro que o esgano até a morte!

–Jou, a culpa foi sua! Você mesmo disse que iria pegar leve com a Kisara e já foi invocando seu novo Meteor Black Dragon no quarto turno! O que tem na cabeça? – Dizia o pequeno garoto, segurando Jonouchi para que não fosse atrás do empresário, o loiro, então, já calmo, olhou para Kisara e se desculpou.

–Desculpe, Kisara. Fui impulsivo.

–Não tem problema, Jou-kun. Acontece... Er... Acho que já vou para a minha sala também... – dizia a garota baixinho, ainda com as bochechas vermelhíssimas. – Daqui a pouco dá o horário. Enfim... Tchau!

E a garota saiu correndo para fora da sala e foi parar próxima aos armários onde os alunos guardavam os materiais e roupas. Lá ela encontrou o jovem empresário novamente, ele parecia estar guardando o livro que estava a ler e pegando outros. Ele deu uma rápida olhada e a notou, ela voltou a ficar vermelha e fugiu para sua sala.

**5 de fevereiro, segunda-feira, 12:43.**

–Kisa, eu não acredito que... Nossa, você esteve no colo de um dos caras mais ricos do Japão! – dizia Misty, cochichando para a amiga.

–Ah, Misty, vamos parar de falar sobre isso. Eu vou voltar para a casa dos Mutou para almoçar lá, ok?

–Ok! Te encontro aqui às duas horas, ok? Não se atrase para aulas. – Dizia meio que cantando sua amiga. Ambas se despediram e Kisara seguiu seu rumo para a casa dos Mutou.

Ao passar por algumas esquinas, foi abortada por dois rapazes.

–Hey, garotinha. – Um deles puxou Kisara para um beco mais escuro e a prensou na parede. – O que é isso, um deck? Que cartas raras você tem de especial para a gente? Hehe.

O rapaz puxou o deck de Kisara, que estava preso num cinto no quadril de Kisara.

–Hey, me devolva! – Disse alto, tentando se livrar, nisto, o rapaz que a segurava deu um leve soco em sua cabeça.

–Calada, menina.

Os rapazes então começaram a revistar o deck, migrando de carta em carta até chegar numa específica...

–Light and Darkness Dragon? Me parece boa, ficarei com ela.

–**Tire suas patas imundas de meu baralho A-GO-RA!** – Disse a garota, com seus olhos azuis cintilantes, ao momento que o assaltante tocou na carta, Ladd então decidiu agir. – **Eu disse AGORA!**

Numa destreza espetacular, Ladd se livrou do rapaz que a prendia, dando-lhe um soco na cara e segundos depois voltando com uma cotovelada ao outro capanga que ia por trás para contê-la.

Os rapazes que haviam abordado a garota preferiram fugir ao lutar com ela, propriamente levando seu deck, a garota possuída então saiu correndo atrás deles, ao chegar próxima aos ladrões, bateu como pode; apesar de estar no corpo de uma garota colegial aparentemente frágil e inocente, ainda podia usar suas antigas táticas de batalha para dar uma surra em alguém, independente do corpo que habitava.

A garota pegou seu deck.

**–Quarenta e dois, quarenta e três, quarenta e quatro... Está faltando uma carta.**

_"–Quem sabe você contou errado._

**_–Não, não contei, está faltando justamente..."_**

–Um Light and Darkness Dragon? – Disse uma voz atrás do corpo de Kisara, de um rapaz conhecido, Seto Kaiba.

**–Kaiba-sama! Que bom que a carta está contigo, achei que tivesse perdido.**

–Ué? Para que tanto alívio? Eu não disse que iria devolver.

* * *

**Comentários:** Aí está o capítulo 4. Desculpe a demora qualquer coisa, só garanto que no capítulo 5 haverá duelos de verdade! Não percam.

_Capítulo V - Duelo! Mokuba vs Kisara!_


End file.
